Darth Animus
Darth Animus (also known as Geminus Visio, and Atrum Viator) is a Dark Lord of the Sith and Lord of Purity. Posing as a Senator on Naboo named Geminus Visio, he assumed the position of Senator after the previous Senator was killed in a hyperspace collision with a stellar fragment. History His early life is currently unknown at this time, but his machinations for the galaxy have taken deep hold in many events in the galaxy. During his time as Senator, Visio has lobbied the Senate for more aid for the Jedi to help the two organizations come together in a more concerted effort against the ambitions of the Galactic Empire. However, no one could know that the Senator was in fact using his good deeds to set up the Jedi and bring about a falling out between the Republic and Jedi. During a meeting with Jedi Master Jarek Korden, Visio revealed that he was in fact the Darksider that the Jedi were looking for. In a brief encounter, the Senator threw the Jedi from the office window and presented a security feed that showed the Jedi trying to kill him, thus framing the Jedi for attempted murder. After this the Republic issued arrest warrants for the Jedi Order and sent ships to take control of Ossus. During this time, the Senator has been giving speeches and having meetings with others, pushing for more sanctions against the Jedi and their supporters, using the line that he himself was a great supporter and they tried to kill him. During a supposed trip to Naboo to speak with members of the court about the Jedi, Animus used the time away from Coruscant to torture and twist Jedi Master Lilathiana Howri to the Dark Side, finally shedding his identity of Atrum Viator and revealing his Sith name and title. After turning Howri to the Dark Side, he named her one of his servants, a Hand, and moved to ready her for service in his Order. Ruler of the Empire Eventually, Animus came into contact with the Doctor and began to plot with him about taking over the Empire. He promised the doctor access to Sith Alchemy and other Sith secrets that the Moff could not promise, the Doctor saw this as a way to expand upon his continuing research and accepted the offer. Together, they infected the Moff Council along with other key members of the Empire with the Subjugation viral weapon to ensure their loyalty as Animus was named Emperor. To keep the ruse of his role as Senator up, the Doctor created a clone of Animus that posed as Geminus Visio in the Republic Senate, to allow the Sith Lord to continue to corrupt the Republic from the inside while he rules the Empire. Claiming the throne of the Empire and naming himself Emperor, he pushed the Empire into a new series of assaults on the Republic, hoping to draw out the Jedi as well as crush the Republic under heel. However, due to the investigations of the Republic Intelligence branch, with help from the commander of the armed forces, they were able to expose the clone of Animus as a traitor and send it back to the Emperor. This act caused a brief moment of healing between the Republic and the Jedi, which Animus refused to allow to heal any further. To this end, he ordered the OMEN, a superweapon that was constructed in the previous years under orders from Moff Eckhardt to be brought to full service and prepared to use it on the worlds of the Republic. However, before he used it, he used the cover of construction on the OMEN as a means to hide other projects he was constructing, allowing the OMEN to draw the eyes for those watching. Establishing the Sith Empire Once he had finally had his true aims well on their way, he began to ready the OMEN itself for it's first mission. Before the mission could begin, he had Sileen Tenlae brought before him. Upon meeting her, she attempted to assassinate him using the Force to attack his internal organs. Lashing out at Sileen in anger, Arcanum leaped into the path of the Force Lightning attack to protect her from Animus' wrath. Suffering from his wounds, he was taken to the medical bay below the throne room for emergency surgery using the avatar as a source for the needed donor. Due to his injuries, he was forced to wear a respirator that filled his lungs with bacta solution to heal the rest of his wounds from the inside. Across his chest was a scar in the shape of a cross from the surgery the doctor had to preform. Due to this, his avatar posed as him, to make it seem as if he had suffered no harm from Sileen's attack upon his person. Using his avatar, he had the preparations for the OMEN continued, acting as if business was usual with the Empire. Punishing both Arcanum and Sileen for their acts, the avatar attached a keeper to Arcanum's throat to ensure both he and Sileen don't cause anymore trouble. Knowing the Battle of Caamas would be a wasted effort, he sent his avatar in his place to lead the assault. During this time, he was still recovering from serious wounds that nearly killed him, thanks to the actions of Sileen Tenlae. When his avatar was killed in the battle, Animus decided it would be better to let the galaxy believe him dead than to return just yet. As such, he allowed his apprentice, Darth Traya to go about reviving the former Imperial Agent, Klave. With the Empire appearing to be secured for the time being, Animus retreated to Sith Space where his true aim was held, the Dark Elysium space station, which was the seat of his growing Sith Empire. Here he continues to train adepts he had taken in under his wing during his travels, such as Darth Ryyst. Appearance Abilities Lightsaber Combat Animus is highly skilled in lightsaber combat. Drawing on an obvious knowledge of classical swordplay skills, he is mastered in the art of Makashi. He is also well trained in all the other seven classic forms of Lightsaber combat, making him a deadly enemy to face in saber combat. Gallery Category:Dark Lord of the Sith Category:Male Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters